Let it snow!
by mabelreid
Summary: Garcia is invited to Morgan's for Christmas Eve. She gets snowed in and the temperature rises when they try to deny their feelings for each other. Spoiler for Penelope. MorganGarcia pairing only


_A/n this is my first attempt at a purely Morgan and Garcia fic. It is a oneshot, taking place in cannon up to December 24th 2007. It was written in response to a idea or challenge given to me from Tutorgirlml. This is for you my friend. I hope you like it. This is based on the Christmas Carol "Let it snow." _

_Warnings: I don't drink and don't like most alcohol so if the wine references are wrong, blame it on lack of experience and watching TV and the movies._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but shince Christmas is on the way I wouldn't mind someone giving me Reid. _

"Oh girl… do you know what you've gotten yourself into by agreeing to go to his place." Garcia asked her reflection in the rearview mirror of her beloved Esther. Her reflection didn't answer her as she started the car and pulled out onto the street.

She had just spent the last two hours going through her closet and all of her hair clips and combs for the perfect thing to wear, and in desperation settled on black jeans and a red sweater with a Christmas tree woven into the pattern on the front. Her hair was pulled all the way up in a glittery gold butterfly clip. He liked the ruby red lipstick she wore, so she put that on as well.

Derek had been very attentive in the weeks since her shooting. He brought her flowers and little gifts. He took her to dinner, and movies, and anything she wanted to do with the time they had together outside of work. They continued their flirty banter on the phone at work, but it was different now and she wondered when he would expect more than just a kiss at the end of the day. He said he would wait until she was ready, until she was fully healed from the shooting.

Then yesterday, December 23rd, he asked her over to his place for Christmas Eve. He didn't go home for Christmas he told her because he could never be sure they would be off from work. This year they were off, but he couldn't get a flight to Chicago. Garcia had no one to go home to, so an invitation for Christmas was nice. Now she wasn't so sure, she'd never been alone in his house with him. What if he expected something from her tonight? He was Derek Morgan, her chocolate God, profiler extraordinaire, practically Superman in her eyes.

Snow began to fall in large lazy flakes as she got closer to her destination. Her hands were beginning to shake a little on the steering wheel. Was she ready to take things to the next level if this was what he expected of her? Now her palms were sweaty and her heart was thudding slowly in her chest. Maybe he didn't want to take things to the next phase yet, maybe this was just a friendly dinner and she would go home afterwards and all would be the same as always, comfortable and easy. She found this thought disturbed her more than the thought of what he might expect from her.

The snow was still coming down in large flakes when she got to his house. She was going to see the inside of the infamous love den of Derek Morgan. Ok… so she was the only one that called it that in the BAU and only in her own mind, but it seemed right. How many women had he taken to his place? She shivered and didn't like the direction her thoughts were going in, so she decided not to pursue that line of thought.

She parked the car and walked through the falling snow to the door. She knocked on his door and waited while the pounding of her heart began to make her feel a little dizzy.

The door opened and there he was, in jeans and a dark green, long sleeved shirt with a button down collar. He smiled that smile that made her knees want to buckle. "Hey baby girl. I thought with the weather you might not make it." He leaned forward and kissed her on the check. His lips were warm and soft and she couldn't help but smile back.

There was a scrabbling of feet on the tile in the entry way and a large dog bounded up to her. "Clooney… get down. Stop jumping all over Penelope." He admonished the love sick dog who was jumping up to lick her face.

"Sorry baby-girl. I guess he knows a good thing when he sees it." Morgan said, pulling the dog away from her and dragging him into the living room.

"That's okay. I've wanted to meet Clooney for awhile." She said honestly.

"He's a big baby and likes to lick everyone to death." Morgan said fondly of his dog, which was sitting down next to the couch.

"So I see your Esther brought you safely to my door. I was afraid the snow would be too much for her." He said with a big grin.

"Are you kidding," She quipped, following him to the kitchen. "I… miss a home cooked meal made by you. I'd have to been crazy?"

"You are a lot of things, but crazy isn't one of them mama." He assured her. "You look amazing." He said taking one of her hands and twirling her around.

"You aren't so bad yourself hot stuff!"

She looked around and saw the chocolate leather couch in front of a wall mounted flat screen television. There was a fireplace to the right. It looked like a gas flame log. It was turned on and the room was pretty cozy in the light of the fire and some candles that were placed around the room. He had a table set in one corner with a white cloth and crystal, silver and china. The walls were painted a chocolate brown with a few paintings here and there. There was a big chocolate leather arm chair in the corner opposite the table and a hallway leading down to two doors. His bathroom and bedroom she thought and shivered again.

"Hey baby girl are you cold because I could turn up the heat if you want." His face was lined with concern.

"No… it's not that, I'm just surprised by all this finery gorgeous."

"It's nothing; wait till you taste the steaks I found at the market the other day. My mama's special marinade is the best; you're going to love it." He winked at her and she couldn't help but feel that everything was going to be alright.

"Now… I want you to sit down and make yourself comfortable. Dinner will be on the table in a couple of minutes."

She went to the couch and breathed in the smell of pine from the Christmas tree she'd just noticed in one corner of the room. It mingled with the smell of dinner cooking and another scent that was recognizable and yet elusive to her.

Clooney whined and dropped down at her feet. She began to scratch his ears and he chuffed contently under the ministrations of her hands.

"If you want to watch something, I'm sure there's some kind of Christmas movie on the television or something else if you want." Derek told her from the kitchen.

She switched on the television and found A Christmas Carol playing. It was the 1951 version with Alistair Sims, her favorite version of the much remade classic. She relaxed on the couch and watched the last twenty minutes of the movie. Clooney had fallen asleep next to her and was softly snoring.

"Hey baby girl soups on," Morgan joked. She jumped a little having forgotten where she was. She was in Morgan's place how could she forget that?

"I certainly hope you plan on serving more than soup." She joked.

"That's what I love about you my goddess; you have a comeback for everything." He'd come around the couch and held out his hand. She took it and stood up to follow him to the table.

"That's how I rule," She informed him with a wink and a smirk. He threw back his head and laughed.

"Yes you do," He pulled out her chair and she sat down. "Now I know you like red wine, but since were having steaks, if you want white I've got that too."

"No way stud… I'll take red, unless you want white."

"Red it is, you get whatever you want tonight mama!" He turned his back to go to the kitchen and didn't see the flush that crept into her cheeks at that statement. Her face was cool when he returned with the steaks that were fabulous. He refused to disclose the ingredients of the marinade claiming it was a family secret. He had baked potatoes and green beans as well.

"I know this is hardly a traditional meal, but I figured a ham or turkey was too much for us." He winked at her.

"Are you nuts, this is great? I don't care what we eat. I just want to spend time with you." She said suddenly very shy under the heat in his gaze.

"Ok I guess you don't want dessert then." He kidded.

"That depends on what you got. I'd love some chocolate."

"You're in luck. I happen to have the best chocolate mousse pie in the city." He bragged with a twinkle in his eyes.

"How did the fact that you can really cook escape my notice." She asked him as they ate their pie.

"Well according to my sisters, I can't, but they only remember my attempts as a teenager. I've practiced since then."

"You certainly have," She grinned at him around her pie.

"You want to go sit on the couch." He asked her.

She was suddenly shaking really hard. This was it; she was sure and although she wanted him so badly she was scared. What if they made love and then he decided that the chase was the only thing that mattered and he didn't want to see her again?

She got up and went to the window and looked out. The snow was really coming down. It was sticking too. "Hey gorgeous, I hate to cut this short, but if I'm going to make it home, I better go."

"Baby girl… you know I know you very well and I can tell something is bothering you." He had come up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. She shivered again and he turned her around to look at him. His eyes were had lost the twinkle they'd had all evening and now they were burning with something she didn't recognize.

"It's nothing sugar, it's just that the weather is…" He kissed her and it wasn't like any kiss she'd ever had with him, his lips moved over hers in a slow dance, his tongue licked them demanding access to her mouth. She opened her lips and gasped at the feel of his tongue on hers.

He drew away frowning and she almost screamed in frustration. "Are you ok darlin,'" He asked her.

"I'm afraid," She blurted out, kicking herself a moment later for being so blunt. She looked down at her feet as her face got hot.

"Penelope… Look at me," He ordered kindly. He put a hand under her chin and lifted her face to look at him. God… how was she to make the right decision with his dark eyes smoldering at her.

"Mama… I'm sorry if you feel rushed. I swore that I wouldn't make you uncomfortable tonight. It looks pretty bad out there, so I want you to stay here." He cut off what she was going too say with a kiss to her nose.

"You can have my room and I'll take the couch."

"Derek… I can't do that, if I leave now, I'll be okay."

"No… I want you to stay. You almost died on me, I won't let anything happen to you ever again and that is a promise. Now don't argue. We'll sit down and watch whatever sappy Christmas movie is on and after that we'll get a good night's sleep." He pulled her to the couch and she forgot to argue with him.

He sat there with his arm around her and watched a couple of Christmas movies with her. He didn't try to kiss her again and she was disappointed.

_Good job Garcia, you scared him off. _

She tried to tell herself that this is what she wanted, but she wasn't sure if that were true anymore. He smelled so good and his arm around her was warm and comforting. She should make the next move. She should kiss him and let him know that she was okay with…

"Hey mama… the shows over, let me show you where you're sleeping tonight." He led her to his room while she cursed her cowardice. His room was pretty ordinary. There was a queen sized bed and a desk in one corner with a lap top. The carpet matched the color of the walls and the bed was actually made. It was neat as a pin and he went to the closet which was also very neat from what she could see.

"Here… I think these will fit." He handed her an old pair of blue sweat pants and a tee shirt.

"Thanks Derek, but you don't have to do this." She told him. He leaned in and kissed her again.

"I told you… I don't mind. You need anything, let me know. Sleep well my gorgeous goddess. The bathroom is back down the hall on the left.

He took another pair of sweats from the closet and left after smiling at her and kissing her cheek. She watched him leave and sighed. This was just great. She wanted so bad to just go after him and tell him that it was okay; if he wanted her, it was okay. She even got her hand on the knob before pulling away. He was probably mad at her and too nice to say anything.

She changed into the clothes he gave her and once again his scent overwhelmed her. She sat down on the bed and cried.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgan shut Clooney in the big utility room off the kitchen, where the dog had his bed and his bowl. The dog had licked his hand before he shut the door and he could swear the dog was telling him to go back and talk to her. He couldn't though; he was going to keep his promise to her.

He lay on the couch with a blanket unable to sleep. She was here in his place, just where he wanted her to be and he'd scared her off. Yes… he wanted her so badly but it was more than that. He loved her so very much and he wanted her to be sure of that before he took her to his bed. He laughed. It was so ironic, here she was in his apartment, sleeping in his bed and the evening was completely platonic. Reid would never believe it, and he wasn't sure he believed it himself. What would some of his friends outside the BAU say to the fact that he had a beautiful, smart and funny woman in his bed and he wasn't with her?

He laughed again and shifted on the couch. He… His thoughts were interrupted by a noise from the direction of his room. It sounded like a whimper of a small child. He sat up and listened hard. The sound was gone, and although he listened for a long time, it didn't repeat itself. He lay back down and closed his eyes. Sleep was overtaking him when she screamed, long and loud.

He leapt off the couch and pounded down the hallway to his room. His heart was thumping loud enough for the whole world to hear as he yanked open the door. He flipped on the lights and saw Penelope sitting up in bed sobbing and it broke his heart.

"Penelope… oh God are you okay… baby girl?"

He slid onto the bed and gathered her up into his arms. She shook and sobbed in his arms for a very long time before he was able to calm her down enough to find out what had scared her so badly.

"It was a nightmare, the worst one so far!" She sniffed, relishing the feel of his arms around her and the scent of him that wasn't a ghost like the clothes she wore.

"Baby girl, why didn't you tell me you were having bad dreams?" He asked her kicking himself for not noticing.

_You're the big shot profiler; you should have known her shooting would cause this. What is the matter with you?_

The truth was he didn't want to deal with the ugly side of the shooting. He only wanted to offer her comfort and not talk about things that would make her scared or cry. He couldn't stand to see her cry; it ripped his heart out of his chest. That was a mistake, he knew that now.

"Baby girl tell me about it, what did you dream. Talk to me please." He pleaded with her.

"It was Battle. He was alive again and chasing me. I was looking for you, and calling for you, and you weren't there!" She looked up at him with those beautiful dark eyes he loved.

"I'm so sorry mama. I wish I could make it all go away. I wish I could've stopped him myself before he hurt you. I wish it had been me and not JJ to kill him. I would have made it a long, slow, and very a painful death."

She flinched away from the fiery anger in his eyes and he pulled her back. "I'm sorry baby; I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," she gave him a watery laugh, and wiped at her eyes with one hand.

"No it's not okay." He insisted. "I should have -"

Garcia cut off his words by kissing him hard. Her hands moved to his neck and squeezed. He pulled back from her and moved her hands away from his neck.

"Penelope stop… this isn't what I want."

"But I thought that's why you asked me to come here tonight I thought that -"

"So this is why you where pulling away tonight. You thought I brought you here to get you into my bed. I'd never do that without discussing it with you first."

"I'm sorry Derek. I shouldn't have assumed anything. I know you wouldn't hurt me that way."

"I love you Penelope Garcia. I'm sorry if I haven't made that clear to you. I've never said that to anyone outside my mama and my sisters. I mean it though… with all my heart and I will wait as long as you want me too."

She was looking at him in a way that he'd never seen before, and he decided to get out of that room before something happened that one or both of them would regret. He began to move to the side of the bed and Garcia stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"I was scared tonight; I thought I was just another notch on your headboard stud." She said her usual playfulness coming back to her voice.

"I would never do that to you baby." He put his hands on her face and kissed her. When he pulled back again she stopped him again

"Don't leave gorgeous, not this time."

Her eyes were hot and her face was flushed. "Are you sure baby girl?"

"Yes… don't leave me and don't think this is a result of the dream. I love you too, so very much."

Her breath was hot on his face and his blood fired fast in his veins He joined with her and he wanted it to be slow and gentle, but she was demanding and pushed him to be rougher than he would have been earlier in the night. He tried to slow the pace but she wouldn't let him and so he gave himself up to it and took her hard and fast.

"I love you," she wailed at her completion.

"I love you too baby girl, for so long." He finished and dropped on top of her breathing hard.

He rolled off her and pulled her over on top of him. When he could breathe again and speak he said. "Did I hurt you baby girl."

She smiled up at him. "No way hot stuff, I've had a lot of fantasies about you, but they don't compete with the real thing." She admitted with pink cheeks.

He laughed and it felt so good to be here with the only woman he'd ever really loved in his arms. "Good, I'm glad I surpassed expectations."

She slapped his bare shoulder and wondered where all their clothes had gone. "Don't get too cocky my chocolate God. I hope your stamina matches my imagination, baby." She laughed.

"Hm… I think it will!" He said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Morgan woke the next morning, or afternoon actually, Garcia was still asleep with her head on his chest. She had completely worn him out and that hadn't happened in a long time. He decided that breakfast was in order to quiet his rumbling stomach.

Penelope whimpered when he shifted away from her and rolled out of bed. He pulled on the sweat pants he'd been wearing the night before and looked down at her. She was so beautiful and he was mystified that he'd resisted the pull of her for so long. He must have been stupid or blind. He didn't know which it had been, but that was over now. He was where he belonged and he would make sure that Penelope never felt unloved by him again. He sat down and kissed her forehead. She jerked and her eyes opened.

"Where you going… stud," She asked sleepily?

"I thought I'd make us some breakfast."

"No… I want presents." She whined.

"How do you know I have a gift for you my sweet?"

"Because I know you," She said simply.

"Well… you're right. I do have something for you." He went to the desk in his room and opened the drawer. He came back to the bed with an envelope in his hand.

"Hm… what's this?" She asked with a curious smile.

"It's not a ring, if that's what you think."

"No… don't be silly, I'm not ready for that and neither are you," She said.

"I think you're a better profiler than me!" He said resignedly.

"Naw, just a woman," She assured him with a saucy grin.

"I'm not going to think about that, and give you your gift." He gave her the envelope. She opened it and read the card inside.

_Dear Penelope,_

_I love you very much. I couldn't think of the proper gift for Christmas so I decided to give you me. I know the dirty thoughts this conjures up in your head, so pay attention. I promise to give you all my time, attention, and love this year and for as long as you'll put up with me. _

_All my love_

_Derek._

He looked up to see her crying softly. "Hey baby, did I get it wrong. Did you want a ring?"

"No… of course not, this is more than I ever imagined. Thank you so much!" She was red cheeked and refused to look at him.

"Hey… what's wrong? I thought we decided not to keep anything from each other." He asked getting back on the bed with her.

"Well… it makes what I got you seem so trivial be comparison."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" He said. "Where is it?"

She blushed even harder. "I was so excited and worried last night, I left it in the car. It's probably buried by now."

"Give me the keys and I'll fetch it. A little snow won't stop me. I have to walk Clooney anyway." He put his boots on and his coat and took off out to the driveway. The snow had stopped and the white drifts lay heaped all around when he went outside. The sun was out and it wasn't too cold. The snow glittered like diamonds. Little rainbows shined off the surface and it didn't look like anyone had stirred. Penelope wasn't getting out of here anytime soon and he found he liked the idea of her snowed in with him.

He let Clooney run around and destroy the pristine look of the snow. When the dog began to dig around and look like he wanted to play, Morgan called him in.

"We'll play later boy. Now be a good boy and behave with Penelope." The dog cocked his head and sneezed as if to say, "When am I ever not good."

"Yeah… you're a smart ass." Morgan said to him. He fed the dog and gave him some water and his favorite chew toy.

Penelope was stepping out of the bathroom when he came back in the living room. She wore his robe and it looked a lot better on her then it did on him. Actually… now that he thought about it, he realized it looked better in the closet!

"I see you survived!" She winked at him and his blood fired again.

"Of course, a little snow won't keep me from a gift." He took off his coat and boots. His sweats were wet halfway up to his knees but he ignored it in favor of his gift. She followed him to the couch and watched him open the box in his hands with the excitement of a child. He ripped off the paper and tossed it on the floor. He lifted the top off and pulled the tissue paper away,

"Baby girl… this is too much." He pulled the black leather jacket out of the box and held it up.

"You were pretty upset when that un-sub ruined yours a couple months ago. I decided to get you a replacement, but like I said, it doesn't compare to my gift." She said twisting her fingers together.

He pulled her face up to look at him. "This is wonderful. Every time I wear it I'll think of today and last night. That's the best present I could ever get. He bent to kiss her and it was her turn to pull away.

"I'm hungry. Let's eat!"

"Ok baby girl, let me get something from the kitchen."

Garcia sat back on the couch and thoughts of the night before filled her head. She couldn't believe that she was here with Derek on Christmas day. He loved her and she believed it. It was all so much to take in so fast.

"Hey baby girl, I got chocolate syrup and I have whipped cream. I'm sure we can put them to good use." He smirked at her.

"Hm… I know I can, but are you up for it." She challenged him.

"Oh yeah… I can keep up with you any day, don't you know that already." He chased her laughing to the bedroom. Breakfast, and lunch, and even dinner could wait. Getting snowed in together was the best thing that had ever happened to him. It didn't matter if the snow piled up another ten feet; they had all the time in the world.

THE END


End file.
